Homebound
by LilyGhost
Summary: A two-week separation isn't what Ranger envisioned after a night spent with Stephanie, but it gave him time to think of how to celebrate once he got back to her. A Ranger POV story.


**The song "Home" by Ryan White and a picture I saw on Pinterest gave me the idea for this story. Ranger and Steph are Janet's. The mistakes are mine.**

This has been the longest two fucking weeks of my life. After one combustible night spent with Stephanie, I got slammed with work. A sales dispute between conflicting partners tied to the Atlanta branch of Rangeman, had me jumping on a plane to mediate. Once their heads were removed from their asses, and I was scheduled to return to Trenton - and get back to one particular woman - Tank informed me that there was another problem. This time in Boston.

It was times like these that I questioned my sanity and my judgment in creating my own empire. Steph sounded as disappointed as I felt when I called to tell her that I'd be gone longer than expected.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"As soon as I can arrange it, Babe. And I want a solid week of uninterrupted time with you when I do get back."

"I'll have to talk to my boss and see what he says before I can promise you that."

"I _am _your boss," I reminded her.

I've noticed that every time I speak to her, I can feel myself physically relax and I enjoy my life a little bit more.

"I guess that means a week-long vacation is a go then," she told me.

"It is. I just have to get this shit straightened out, and then I'm on my way home."

And in that moment, I knew it was true. This woman represented home to me. Making the city safer for its residents is an incentive to do what I do everyday, but she's the reason I get out of bed in the morning. And she also made me not want to get out of it if I was lucky enough to have her in it with me.

"Just do what you have to. I'll be here when you get back."

I know she will. Not only is she and her apartment being monitored, she walked away from Morelli entirely on her own, without _him _or _me _forcing her to, so I knew this past breakup was their final one.

"This separation has gone on too long. You may want to lock your doors and windows and barricade yourself in your bedroom when it comes to an end," I advised her.

I could feel her amusement four states away. "You'd still manage to get in somehow even if I did do all of that. You know what I was thinking when you said that to me the first time?"

"That help was only a 911 call away?"

"As if the PD would stand a chance against you?"

They wouldn't reach her lot if I was serious about keeping them away from her.

"What _were _you thinking back then?" I asked, remembering her holding up the small scrap of black material she called a dress.

The dress she wore on our date - which led to our last night together - had been even sexier.

"I was hoping you would've given me a reason to block the _front _door ... not the _bedroom _one."

"I'll speak to Hector and see what he recommends to accomplish that."

She sighed. "Can't you just shoot everyone who's being difficult and come back now?"

"Yes, but that solution, while effective and quick, would require a lot of clean up afterwards."

"Yeah, and then you'd probably get arrested. And it would take time for your lawyers to get the charges dropped. So I guess you should stick to doing your boss thing, and I should attempt to be more patient."

I felt a grin tugging at my lips. I still can't believe I sat back and just let her walk in and out of my life. I would never be that stupid again.

"We won't have to be patient for long. I'm determined to be on my way home tomorrow. Thursday at the latest."

"I'm hoping for tomorrow. I'm going after Clifford Grady. The good thing about that, is I'll have less time to sit around here and think about what I'm missing. If you did make it back, you could be my reward for a job well done."

"I'll make this up to you, Babe."

"I know you will, and that's part of the problem. But until you're able to, stay un-shot."

"You, too."

And we disconnected. I put a call in to the control room immediately afterwards. I wanted two sets of eyes on Stephanie if she was going after someone. Then I stopped being diplomatic and started busting some heads. Her reward comment held a lot of appeal, and I decided I was going to be inside her apartment when she gets home tomorrow. The multiple trackers I've planted will help make that happen. If the massholes here in Boston cooperate, I can be out of here by noon.

Trenton was just as cold as Boston had been, and I was ready to get out of it for a while. I knew from speaking to Vince that Steph was on her way to the police station with Grady, then would be stopping at the bonds office to collect her money, so I had a little time to kill before she gets back here and finds me waiting for her.

I made a call to Ella and less than twenty minutes later, she'd dropped off everything I needed to turn Stephanie's bedroom from cramped and utilitarian into something intimate and memorable. I wasn't planning on us leaving the bed until well after the candles burned out and the wine bottle was empty.

I found a corkscrew inside her utensil drawer in the kitchen, and opened the expensive bottle of Cabernet that I've been saving for a special occasion. To me this qualified as one so I'd asked Ella to bring it over with her. I poured out two glasses and carried those and the tray Ella had prepared that included cheeses, fruit, and crackers, to the bedroom. Steph needs to eat in order to stay agreeable, and I wanted her in an conciliatory mood tonight.

I straightened her bed and tossed her pajamas onto the chair, she won't be needing them. The only thing I want covering her ivory skin is my mouth, hands, and body. Her key was turning the lock fifteen minutes later. Guess she hadn't been inclined to hang around and catch up with Connie and Lula at the office, which meant Vinnie probably decided to show up to work today.

"Heard you made a capture," I said, silently coming up behind her in the kitchen just to make her jump.

She did, then glared at me. "Your sources are more chatty than mine, because no one told me you were back in town."

"I wanted to surprise you, and the men know not to fuck with my plans."

"They _are _smart that way. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you _here_? I thought you'd call from your apartment, and I'd meet you over there. It's a heck of a lot nicer than this place."

"We can enjoy each other anywhere, Babe. The location isn't important."

Then I did what I've been waiting weeks to do. I kissed her and walked her slowly backwards towards her bedroom. I knew the exact moment she realized something was different about the room. She broke the suction we had going and her eyes opened wide.

"_Holy crap!_ You did _this _while I was hauling in Grady?" She asked.

She glanced around the room, taking in the white candles, intermixed with clear vases containing a single red rose in each one that were covering every available surface. Then she spotted the wine and food.

"Yes. I wasn't kidding when I said we're not going anywhere once I was with you again. We have a bed, wine, food, and each other, so we should be good for a while."

She slid her hands up my chest and shook her head in a negative way. She had kissed me like she was on board with my plan, so I waited to see what she would say next.

"You said _a week_, Ranger. I'm telling you right now ... that dinky tray of _snacks _is _not _going to satisfy _my _appetite for _food - _and in turn, _your _hunger for me - for an _entire _week."

I bent my head, my lips hovering a millimeter above her mouth. "I have that covered. My cell is already sitting next to my side of the bed. I can order whatever you need and have it delivered. I'm even agreeing to go to the door for it in case you end up not being able to walk that far."

"I love a man who thinks ahead," she said, effectively kissing me in the process.

"By the time tomorrow comes, you'll love a hell of a lot more than that."


End file.
